Disclosed herein is a system and related method for increasing the efficiency of rate limiting in a networked computer architecture.
In certain computer architectures, it may be desirable to control resources provided by a server or service provider computer to clients requesting data or services. When the server is tasked with controlling access in a predefined way, one mechanism for doing so is called “rate-limiting”. Using such a mechanism permits the server to restrict access to communications or information from the server when a client requests too much.